


Extra Cheese with a Side Order of Love

by misterbananakun



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterbananakun/pseuds/misterbananakun
Summary: It's so like Jongin to fall in love the the pizza delivery guy.





	Extra Cheese with a Side Order of Love

The doorbell rings, a sudden insistent two-note chime that has Jongin leaping out of his couch and straight down the hall of his apartment to the front door in record time.  
  


He passes by Sehun, who's sprawled out on the couch too, but with the balls of his feet propped onto Jongin's coffee table (he's done it many, many times, and Jongin's honestly ran out of energy to chide him anymore) absently coursing through the channel options. Jongin remembers to snatch his wallet from the counter this time. 

  
Sehun cranes his head over his shoulder and shouts. "His number!"  
  


Jongin rolls his eyes, disgruntled, groaning before setting his features in a self-decidedly handsome arrangement and clearing his throat.  
  


This time. This time he'll get it.  
  


The door opens with a swing.  
  


"Pizza delivery," The pizza delivery boy announces quietly, balancing a large box of pizza in one hand and adjusting his red, Papa Pizza's-embalmed cap with a slight tilt. "Thick-crusted Barbeque Chicken Pizza with Extra Mozzarella Cheese Topping. That will be twenty thousand won, sir."  
  


Jongin fumbles with his wallet, fishing out a fifty thousand won bill and handing it over.  
  


"Thank you," The boy says, and to Jongin's disappointment, doesn't make any sort of eye contact whatsoever. He just retrieves the money, passes the pizza to Jongin, and begins his search for change in the waist-pouch hanging over faded denim.  
  


Jongin fidgets, worrying over his bottom lip fervently as he assesses the male in front of him for what seems like the hundredth time over the course of two weeks. Pizza Delivery Boy looks as beautiful as ever. His white skin glints prettily even in the dingy lights of the corridor and his lips are cherry red, pursed in concentration as he mentally calculates, like Jongin know he would.  
  


As pizza boy looks down, his face is covered by his cap and all Jongin gets is the image of the obnoxiously familiar symbol of the pizza place across the street of his apartment building.  
Jongin takes a deep breath before clearing his throat loudly. Pizza boy jumps.  
  


Oops._ Too_ loudly.  
  


The shorter male finally directs his beautiful wide eyes at Jongin, blinking. Jongin merely stares back, words dying halfway through his throat as he gazes into those eyes.

  
After what seems like an eternity, Pizza Boy tilts his head down again. His tone is stiff when he speaks, and he sounds the slightest bit annoyed. "Don't worry, sir, I'll have your change in no time. Just sit tight and please be patient."

  
Jongin wails internally. It's just his luck to be misunderstood by the love of his life when all he's trying to do is get his attention.  
"No, I_\--" I love you, go out with me, what's your number, just fucking say any of it coward_, but in the end, all Jongin manages is a pathetic, "Um."

  
The balance money is given to him in a painfully polite manner, and Jongin watches helplessly as Pizza Boy turns on his heels to leave.  
  


"Thank you for your patronage," He says, and Jongin's gripping his fists, his teeth clenched. The fucking coward in him says it's okay, maybe next time, you could always order more pizza, but the more paranoid part, the more impatient, and the part that sincerely, wholly has fallen in love with this beautiful stranger say_, go, do it, or you never will_. It sounds, annoyingly, a lot like Sehun's voice.  
  


So Jongin listens.  
  


"Wait!" He yells, loud enough so his voice echoes shamelessly down the corridor.  
  


Pizza boy turns, and dear lord, he looks completely (even though not very evidently) pissed. Jongin's messed up real bad this time.  
  


"What is it?" He's about five feet away from Jongin, but his deep voice carries well, and it's stable, not like Jongin's. "I'm positive I gave you the right change. I triple-checked."

  
Jongin gulps and takes a few feeble steps forward. God, his knees are going to give away like, anytime.  
  


"No," Jongin manages, hoping the shorter male doesn't get pissed enough to actually start walking away again. "No, it's not about the change--it was never about the change."  
  


"What is it?" Pizza boy repeats, forehead creasing, and Jongin falls a little harder for this someone whose name he doesn't even know. His name tag is always covered by the sweater vest he wears over his uniform.

  
"I like you," Jongin breathed out. And then feels like he should probably throw himself off the building right after.  
  


Pizza boy stares dumbly.  
  


Jongin takes a deep breath. He's knee-deep in shit anyway. Better just wade through it and get it over with.  
  


"When you came a fortnight ago, I just--I've been calling for pizza almost every day since then and hoping it's you who comes to deliver it."   
  


Pizza Boy raises an eyebrow. Wow, well done Jongin, he's creeped out by you.  
  


"And honestly, I thought it was just normal attraction, but each time I see you--everything sorts of shifts. Like, I can't even explain it, but it's just the things you do--"  
  


"Like what?" Pizza Boy asks, and Jongin's surprised, because this guy doesn't even seemed fazed by his confession. In fact, he looks almost amused, and mostly curious, and completely adorable.  
  


"Well," Jongin feels his ears steaming. "Like how you're so polite? And--and your mouth, the way it moves--"  
  


This time, it's not Jongin who's blushing, cheeks dusted pink and bright.  
  


"And you're very cute. And I like the way you sassed me when actually I was just trying to tell you all this."  
  


"Don't say sass. I don't sass," Pizza Boy retorts, but there's no bite in it, and there's still the pink in his cheeks.

  
"The point is," Jongin stresses, then he hears Sehun's distant yelling at him to hurry the fuck up and he swallows thickly."Can I have your number?"  
  


Pizza Boy looks uncertainly at Jongin. Then he rummages into his waist-pouch, before pulling out a piece of receipt and a pen. When Pizza Boy hands over the receipt (after writing on it using the wall of the apartment as leverage) he leaves, promptly disappearing into the elevator before Jongin can react accordingly.  
  


Jongin takes one look at what is written on the flimsy piece of paper before unceremoniously dropping the pizza box in his hand.  
  


Sehun's enraged shouting doesn't even register in his ears or brain.  
  


Because this time, this time he got it.   
  


  
  
_01X-XXXXXXX _

  
_Do Kyungsoo_

  
_Thank you for your patronage._

* * *


End file.
